Réconciliationavec soi-même
by Art-11
Summary: * Ma première fanfic * Je déteste que Dean et Cas soient fâchés, alors... Se situe après le 08x18. Attention SPOILERS. DESTIEL
1. Chapter 1

Je ne pouvais le nier.

Ma dernière rencontre avec lui avait laissé des marques. Pas sur mon visage qu'il avait ravagé de ses poings. Non, il m'avait soigné de sa lumière salvatrice. Des marques plus profondes…

Je n'en voulais pas à Sam d'essayer de me faire parler. Mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Il le sait. Comme d'habitude, je m'en été sorti avec un peu d'humour noir et beaucoup de mauvaise foi. De la lâcheté aussi. Mais jamais je ne laisserai entrevoir à mon frère la douleur que je m'inflige parfois à regretter d'être moi-même.

Je touchais instinctivement ma tempe, là où Il m'avait frappé avec le plus de violence. Je n'avais pas mal. Enfin, pas vraiment mal. Comme une douleur fantôme.

Je serrais le volant de mon « bébé » un peu plus fort malgré moi. Sam était hors de la voiture. Il terminait sa conversation avec Garth pour le tenir informé que nous laissions seuls trois ado-chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents et qu'il conviendrait qu'il passe les voir de temps en temps. Sam avait conclu cette affaire en me disant qu'on grandit et qu'on évolue tous, plus ou moins vite. Que je ne devais plus voir Kryssie comme une gosse. Je ne me voyais pas évoluer. Parfois je pensais même régresser.

Aussitôt Sam dans la voiture, je démarrais en trombe. Direction le bunker. L'Antre des Hommes de Lettres. La BatCave. La maison.

Sam ne remit pas cette conversation gênante sur le tapis. C'était une discussion que je préférais avoir avec moi-même. Nous nous contentâmes d'échanger quelques mots : comment fermer les portes de l'Enfer, appeler Kevin pour savoir si tout aller bien et s'il avait avancé dans sa traduction, penser à racheter du sel et une bombe de peinture blanche. Une conversation on ne peut plus normale. Selon notre définition de la normalité, bien sûr.

Putain.

Je sursautais, me surprenant moi-même, et coupais aussitôt la radio qui commençait à diffuser la chanson « goodbye stranger » de Supertramp. Le même son que lorsque Sam et moi quittèrent les lieux après qu'il se soit enfui et qu'on ait laissé Meg sur le carreau. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je l'avais associé à sa fuite, mais j'avais l'impression de l'entendre tous les jours. Pourtant ce vieux titre ne devait pas passer tant que ça à la radio. Sam m'avait dit qu'elle était revenue de mode après qu'une série à succès l'ait diffusée. Les gens sont vraiment bizarres.

Je ne fis mine de rien lorsque je coupa le son. Mais Sam savait. Je ne décrocha plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Quand je me coucha, ce fût comme une délivrance. Une délivrance douloureuse. Être seul. Se laisser aller. Laisser mon cerveau chercher dans les parties les plus sombres de mon esprit. Me déchirer avec moi-même.

La colère avait laissé place à l'amertume. Puis l'inquiétude. Je lui cherchais des excuses. Assurément, il n'était pas lui-même. Peut-être avait-il été obligé de me mentir. De me trahir. Encore.

Alors que je me sentais partir dans une torpeur lourde, je crus entendre un froissement d'ailes. Une illusion, me convainc-je avant de sombrer.

Les jours passaient. Je ne l'avais toujours pas prié. Hors de question que je me rabaisse à l'appeler. Il savait nous trouver quand il en avait besoin. Son absence démontrait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Que rien ne l'appelait à moi. Enfin, à nous. J'avais tendance à tout rapporter à moi quand il s'agissait de lui.

La colère reprenait souvent le dessus, mêlée à une fierté mal placée. Ce que je désirais le plus se confondait avec l'idée qui m'énervait le plus : qu'il se matérialise devant moi.

Les semaines s'égrenaient. Toujours pas de nouvelles. Je commençais à avoir une boule au ventre en pensant à lui. Les Anges l'avaient-ils repris ? Etait-il soumis à la torture, à la manipulation ? Etait-il mort ?

Je me convainquais qu'il allait réapparaitre devant moi. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je serai prêt bien sûr. Je ne me retiendrais pas. Je lâcherai ma colère sur lui. Oh oui, je lui dirai à quel point c'est un putain d'enfoiré qui n'agit que selon ses propres intérêts, qu'il s'est servi de nous, de moi, qu'il a brisé la confiance que j'avais en lui, qu'il…

- Bonjour Dean

Je crois que je mis quelques secondes avant que sa voix grave ne m'atteigne, avant de réaliser qu'il était là, devant moi, dans la grande salle de la Batcave.

Je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais le frapper. Il le méritait. Mais son nom sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende compte. « Castiel ». Ca me faisait du bien. Des semaines que je n'avais pas prononcé ou pensé à son nom. Oh, je pensais tous les jours à lui, mais je ne le nommais pas, j'avais peur qu'il le prenne pour une prière, pour une faiblesse.

Je ne compris pas ce qui se passa. Alors que j'étais prêt pour lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure (en sachant très bien que c'est moi qui aurait eu mal, mais cela m'aurait défoulé), je me jetais sur lui…pour l'étreindre. Il m'avait tellement fait peur. Je devais le serrer contre moi. Le sentir.

J'avais envie de me donner des claques. J'avais rôdé mon discours de haine envers lui et au lieu de ça, je le prenais dans mes bras.

- Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sa voix, mi sereine, mi torturée, me laissait penser qu'il était bien mon Castiel et non le pantin que j'avais croisé la dernière fois.

Je me préparais intérieurement à répliquer. Les mots sortirent tout seul. Pas ceux que je m'étais répété durant des semaines. Ceux qui reflétaient mes sentiments à cet instant.

- Putain, Cas, mais où étais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de la tablette ? Qui est Naomie ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ». J'ai pensé si fort ces derniers mots restés coincés dans ma gorge que je me demandais si Cas les avait entendus. Je ne m'en été pas rendu compte mais j'agrippais son trenchcoat de mes deux mains.

J'avais la voix brisée. Je voulais lui dire à quel point il m'avait blessé, à quel point je m'étais inquiété, à quel point je m'étais senti rabaissé par ces actes, surpris par ses paroles, déshonoré par ses choix.

Je le fixais et pour la première fois depuis son apparition, je le voyais vraiment. Il se pinçait les lèvres et me regardait à la fois surpris et inquiet. J'essayais d'éviter de croiser son regard. Je savais le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. Je m'étais souvent demandé si les Anges avait le don de nous pétrifier sur place, de nous mettre dans l'embarras, de brouiller notre esprit sitôt leurs yeux plongés dans les nôtres. Mais je dû me résoudre à abandonner cette théorie. Seul Cas me faisait cet effet.

- Dean, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce qui s'est passé dans la crypte… et avant. Je sais que tu auras du mal à me pardonner. Mais saches que je ne poursuis toujours qu'un seul but : agir au mieux pour l'humanité. Agir au mieux pour toi.

Il avait presque murmuré cette dernière phrase. Je sentis ma colère s'envoler comme une plume sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pas envie de ça. Pas envie de me disputer avec lui, de lui faire goûter ma rancune, de m'abreuver de ma mauvaise foi, d'user d'un second degré qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Pas envie de perdre encore plusieurs mois à ruminer. J'avais envie d'effacer tout.

Après tout, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Qu'avait-il fait que ni Sam ni moi n'aurions fait ?

Bien sûr, je ne pourrai m'empêcher de lui lancer quelques vannes teintées d'humour noir à ce sujet. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je ne voulais qu'une chose : mettre ma fierté de côté et avancer. Avec lui.

Peut-être que j'avais un peu changé, finalement.

- N'en parlons plus Cas, lui répondis-je avec un demi-sourire en coin.


	2. Chapter 2

Mes mains agrippaient toujours son trench. Je me sentis soudain gêné par cette proximité physique que j'avais moi-même créée. Mais étrangement, j'appréciais cette sensation.

Bien que la scène ne dura que quelques secondes, j'eu l'impression de tergiverser pendant des heures à choisir entre ce que me dictait ma raison et mon cœur. Deux attitudes diamétralement opposées. Et comme un con, je restais là, à ne rien faire. Quel empoté !

Castiel me sondait de son regard d'azur. Il fallait que j'agisse.

J'étendais mon bras derrière son dos en lui donnant une accolade que j'espérais un minimum virile. Donner le change. Feindre le détachement. Lui ne bougeait pas d'un iota, droit comme i.

Je me détachais de lui et prenais soin d'afficher un sourire bien amical tout en lui donnant quelques tapes dans le dos.

Je maudissais intérieurement ma lâcheté et mon hypocrisie.

A mon grand étonnement, Castiel me retint. Il m'attira à lui sans mot dire et je me laissa faire sans broncher, sans hausser un sourcil, bien que se soit la réponse que me dictait mon cerveau.

Lorsque nos corps entrèrent une nouvelle fois en contact, je fus comme submergé par une vague d'émotion qui prenait sa source dans mon ventre et s'étendait à tout mon corps. Je sentais encore le point d'impact contre mon torse plusieurs secondes après qu'il m'ait touché. Il déploya ses bras autour de moi, me serra et posa, dans une douceur infinie, sa tête dans la courbe de mon cou.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Peut-être était-il simplement beaucoup plus courageux que moi. La seule chose dont j'étais certain en cet instant, c'est que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il bouge, qu'il puisse avoir l'idée de lâcher son emprise ou être honteux de son geste.

Comme un idiot, je n'avais pas bougé. Je le pris à mon tour dans mes bras. Mon instinct me guidait vers ses hanches, mais je me repris bien vite et plaçais mes mains sur son dos.

- J'ai toujours eu espoir que tu reviennes, Cas… Je ne veux pas que tu t'expliques sur tes choix, sur tes actes. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je sentais son étreinte se resserrer un peu plus encore.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Je t'ai maudit, je t'en ai voulu, j'ai douté. Mais une chose est sûre : j'ai toujours espéré.

Je chuchotais presque. Je savais que je devais être en colère contre lui, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Il releva lentement sa tête. Mince. Je n'aurais pas dû parler.

- Dean..

Bon Dieu, cette voix…

- Tu es trop bon avec moi. Je ne mérite pas ta clémence. Tu es..

- Tais-toi.

Je joignais enfin l'acte à la parole en déposant ma main sur sa joue et en entravant sa bouche de mon pouce. Je me concentrais sur mon objectif, en me demandant si j'allais y arriver un jour.

J'étais hypnotisé par ses lèvres. Je cherchais dans ses yeux l'approbation de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de le savoir de toute façon. « Aller, vas-y, prends ton courage à deux mains ».

D'habitude, je ne me pose pas autant de questions. La fille me plait, je sens que je lui plais, je l'embrasse sans cérémonie. Mais là… Ce baiser aura des conséquences. Sans compter que ce n'était pas une fille. Je chassais bien vite cette discussion que j'avais déjà usée jusqu'à la corde lors de mes longues nuits d'insomnie.

Il était temps.

Je m'approcha très doucement du visage de Cas. Je fis glisser mon pouce qui se retrouva à caresser sa joue et me laissa le champ libre. J'avançais tellement lentement que je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de rebrousser chemin. Cas ne reculait pas.

Enfin, je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes.

La vague de tout à l'heure se transforma en tsunami. Je l'avais pourtant à peine effleuré. Je poursuivi en m'appliquant à gouter chacune de ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était peut-être le premier baiser de Cas. Je n'y avais pas songé. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de ça. Pas avec moi. Le doute s'enfuit alors que Castiel m'embrassait à son tour, goutant ma langue. Je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait même pas besoin de respirer.

J'avais soudain très chaud et pourtant je frissonnais. Mon corps ne désirait que lui. Mon esprit aussi. Pour une fois ces deux là étaient d'accord. Je laissais tomber mes dernières barrières pour lui montrer par ce baiser à quel point il comptait pour moi, à quel point j'avais envie qu'il soit près de moi.

Ce fût un baiser long, intense et doux. Il se détacha de moi et plongea son regard dans mon esprit, à sa merci. Il pouvait me demander tout ce qu'il voulait. Je sentis ce sentiment partagé.

- Ne me laisse plus, lui soufflais-je

Il posa son front contre le mien

- Jamais

***FIN***

Désolée de cette fin guimauve, mais j'en ai besoin pour mon moral ! J


End file.
